All Time Lows
by huggyssupreme
Summary: Kaya lost her mother and her father. All she has left in this world, is her stuffed moogle Mog. Tifa can't take her in, so she makes a phone call to a good friend. How far will Kaya have to go, to get there?Things aren't what they seem to her. Who is she?
1. Chapter 1

Okay well this is Chapter 1, I apologize for any boredom, but most beginnings are boring, so please bear with me through this terrible time. As everyone knows, I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did I would be in civilization and not on this God forsaken mountain.

Oh, and I don't own God.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The feeling of lost hope had never left Kaya in her dreams. She would often dream of the stigma and how it pained her. How it pained her mother to see her like that. There was nothing she could do about it. She would also dream of her father, and how successful he use to be working as a Shinra Manager who worked on the 66th floor at Shinra HQ in Midgar. She would dream of Midgar and how everything use to be. But she would wake up to the way things are now. Her father now an angry drunk and a regular at Tifa's bar, couldn't get a job to save his life. Her mother had returned to the Planet a week before Kaya was healed. Kaya thought that the Miracle Water was a present from her mother.

Kaya opened her eyes as she held her stuff moogle even closer, she always had the moogle within reach at all hours of the day. It was her security blanket. The moogle was always there for her whenever her parents weren't. Kaya had a hard time sleeping, and was still tired, she had wanted to go back to sleep, but knew she had a busy day ahead of her. Kaya sat up in bed and looked out her window, the sky was still dark and the sun was beginning to rise. Kaya climbed out of bed, she had wanted to go to the Flower Girls church. She had been going every morning and night since she was wiped clean of her stigma. Kaya had learned of the Flower Girl, and who she was from her friend Marlene who was younger than herself. Kaya actually admired Aeris, she was thankful for what Aeris had done for the planet, even though she was killed. Kaya liked being in the Church, it made her feel at peace.

Kaya also visited her mother's grave every day, which was outside of Edge City. Her mother's grave was one of the few in the graveyard, there were only 7 graves. Kaya had quickly changed into her clothes. She wore a pink shirt and brown cargo pants. She slipped on her green jacket, and put her brown hair up into pig tails. Kaya grabbed her moogle, who she named "Mog", and slowly tip toed out of her room so she wouldn't wake her father. The last time Kaya woke him up, he got mad at her, and yelled, throwing a half empty can at her. She walked down the hall quietly, and got to the door. She opened it as slowly as she did with her door, and walked out, shutting it without making a noise.

Kaya walked down the stairs that led up to her apartment quickly. Before she reached the last step she jumped into the air, skipping it. She could hear the noise her feet made as it hit the pavement. She looked up to her father's window and saw the blinds starting to move, Kaya ran before he could see her. She ran into down the street as fast as she could, for no reason really, she just wanted to get to the Church soon. Kaya was told many times about going off on her own when her mother was alive, she was always suppose to go with a friend or her mother. Now Kaya went anywhere without telling anyone, but Mog. Kaya ran past a restaurant, the smell of bacon filled her nose, but not her stomach, which growled in despair. She then ran past buildings that were still under construction. In fact the whole city wasn't even complete yet, there were still areas that were being built. The school for Edge City hadn't even been thought of; people were worried about other things.

Kaya was now reaching the end on Edge City, which meant she was reaching the beginning of Midgar. She slowed her pace as she saw the 'Caution Do Not Enter Signs'; she hopped over a fence carefully. She reached the other side, and while holding Mog and the fence, she turned slowly and saw the huge gorge that led into the slums of Midgar. She squatted down and put one foot in front of her facing it sideways, she gave herself a little push from the fence, but that was all she needed. Alot of dust began to form as Kaya skidded down the gorge. This wasn't the first time she skidded down, and it wasn't the easiest. Kaya chose to go this way because if she went the other way, an adult would see her, and tell her to leave, or tell her father. Kaya started picking up speed as she went down, she bent down a little bit and tried putting her left hand down to try to slow herself, while the other hand held onto Mog which was close to her chest. Kaya was now dragging her hand in the dirt in hopes of slowing down, but it wasn't working. She saw a rock approaching her, and Kaya moved her feet in time, but wasn't able to move her hand that quick.

Kaya's hand had hit the rock hard, which caused her to pull her hand back quick and to stand up straight. The sudden movement caused her to lose balance. Kaya then began tumbling down into the gorge, and it seemed to take forever. Kaya held Mog close to her as she fell. Finally, Kaya made one last tumble, and flew high in the air; she landed hard onto the ground on her stomach. Kaya layed there on the ground, she was in pain. She rolled over onto her back and looked at her Mog, checking to see if he was injured. He was fine. She used her left hand to help boost her off the ground, she noticed she felt pain while doing so, so when she rose to her feet she checked her left hand and saw how cut up it was on the palm and fingers, not to mention how dirty it was. Blood was starting to show, but Kaya wiped it onto her pants.

Kaya dusted herself off and began walking to the Church, she had come this far, and it was barely light out. She walked in the same direction she had always gone. It didn't take Kaya long to get to the Church, because she walked fast. She entered the Church slowly; she scanned the area, even though she couldn't really see inside. It was dark in the Church, so it seemed kind of scary to Kaya. She walked over to a bench close to the flowers and sat down. She thought of checking the flowers, but it would be kind of hard looking at them with no light. Kaya decided to lie down onto the bench and to take a quick nap. She didn't have to be back into town until noon, that was when she was suppose to go to Tifa's to clean tables, and to take out trash. Tifa knew about Kaya, she learned her situation from Marlene and Denzel. So Tifa offered Kaya a little job to help keep food on the table for her. Kaya only had to do this once a week Kaya took her jacket off and put it down onto the bench. She then layed down and used her jacket as a pillow for her head. She held her Mog and looked at him in the eyes," Make sure you wake me up, okay?" With that said, she then drifted off to sleep.

Kaya felt a cold breeze on her arms, she shivered. She felt the breeze again, as if it were telling her to wake up. Kaya then sat up, she rubbed her eyes the Church was still dark. She picked up her Mog and looked at him," Is it...still early?" She walked into the flowers and looked up into the sky; she then saw the sky filled with stars. She held Mog,"It's not morning, its night! I told you to wake me! I was supposed to help Tifa today! And I promised Mom I would see her today!" She ran out of the Church, and into the night, with only the moon as her light to guide her. Kaya thought of going straight home but thought," Well, maybe I could go visit Mom tonight, that way my promise is still valid..." She held Mog by his arm and began to run. She took a different route to get out, even though it was a bit longer. The way she went was easier to climb out of.

As Kaya climbed out of the gorge she looked down and saw how dark it was down there. She was a bit scared of the dark itself; it reminded her of the stigma. Kaya then heard thunder, which made it worse. Kaya looked up to the sky, and saw that the stars were now covered; she felt raindrops as they were beginning to hit her face. Kaya then remembered that she had forgotten her jacket. She had left it on the bench. Kaya then looked around to where she had exactly climbed from and couldn't see any lights from Edge City, seeing how the city didn't have street lights, or any lighting for signs, once it was dark, it was dark. Kaya didn't care if she had to circle Midgar until she came across Edge City; she was going to get there so she could go see her Mom. Kaya began running along what was left of the deserted city as the rain was now pouring down hard on Kaya.

Kaya was now soaked, and the ground was now muddy. If anything, she was being soaked clean of the dirt she had collected earlier. Each step could be heard, and soon, Kaya was too tired to run in the dark rain. She just stomped each step in frustration. Kaya stopped and held her Mog up to her face so she could see him," This is your fault...We probably should've just stayed at the Church." Kaya then heard a low growling, she froze, and she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She had hoped it was her stomach, but then she heard it again...It sounded like a Kalm Fang. She took another step forward and heard the growl, it sounded like it was coming from behind her. She knew that if there was one fang, that there was a pack nearby. Kaya decided to try and make a run for it. She was defenseless, so running was all she had left.

Kaya heard the Fang beginning to move, it started out slow, but then it began to chase her in full speed. Kaya began screaming out in hopes of someone hearing her, but it was useless. She was too far out and no one was probably awake. She heard another Kalm Fang, but this one sounded like it was coming at her from the side. She slowed down and moved closer to the edge of Midgar, she didn't know what else to do. Kaya then threw her body into the gorge; it seemed like the only thing to do. As she fell she screamed, until she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2I need Chapter titles

Ladies & Gentlemen I have a very important announcement to make:

CLASS OF '07 ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know taking a small character in the movie isn't much to 'wow' on. I probably should've done a story on Precila, you know, that little girl who needed CPR? I think a comedy could be made from that. She did want to marry Cloud. Anyways I remembered a scene from the film, and I saw a guy walking in the alley, his clothes looked depressing, and he could have been homeless. Well I thought about the families how their lives were before Meteor, and how something can always be reduced to nothing. Go watch 'Trading Places' and you will know what I mean.

So here's Chapter 2 enjoy!

Oh, and I don't own Final Fantasy. If I did, I would be a pretty awesome person. But I'm not :(

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

When Kaya woke up, she was lying in a heap of junk. She didn't want to move because of the pain she was in. She just stared out into the sky for the longest time, until she thought she heard someone calling her, but it was faint. She waited for about a minute, and then heard another voice. She thought she was hearing things, because who would look for her? Kaya just lied there not answering the calls that were beckoning her. The voices then began to grow louder but it still seemed faint to her, whoever was looking for her was getting closer.

She heard the second voice say," I found this in the Church." The first voice the replied," That's Kaya's jacket..." The second voice then said," What is she doing in a place like this all by herself?" The first voice answered," I don't know, but let's try to find her quick..."

Kaya just laid there, she could hear footsteps drawing close to her. She looked up with a dazed look on her face and saw a man with spiky hair and said in a small voice," Cloud?"

Cloud turned his back and shouted, "Tifa, over here!"

Kaya stared at Cloud for a minute, and then her eye lids began to sink over her brown eyes, she then managed to say," Cloud...Find Mog for me, I want Mog...Please find him..."

Cloud had reached in and pulled her out of the pile of junk he looked at her, examining her body," What happened?"

Tifa ran over to Cloud," How is she? Is she alright?"

Cloud looked to Tifa," She's cut badly all over; I don't know if she has any broken bones. But I think she'll live."

Kaya looked to both Cloud and Tifa," Please... find Mog..."

Tifa looked to Kaya," Where is he?"

Kaya then began to cry, because she wasn't sure where he had landed.

Cloud looked to Tifa while holding Kaya," Alright let's find him now."

Tifa looked to Cloud with a shocked expression," What!? She needs to be seen by a doctor, or at least taken home! Her father is probably worried sick!"

Cloud looked down to Kaya," Yeah, her body feels cold, she might catch a cold. Kaya, we can't stay here, we have to get you to a doctor, and do you understand?"

Kaya's heavy eyelids had now taken over. Her eyes were closed, but tears still poured down her cheeks. The tears stopped, but traces of the tears still showed.

Cloud shook the child," Kaya!"

Tifa put her hands onto his shoulders," C'mon let's go."

The same feeling of lost hope stirred in her dreams once again. It was a beautiful day, and the rays of sun spread across Kaya's arms. She looked up into the big sky as the poofy clouds passed her by while she layed on the green grass.

"Kaya."

She sat up and looked into the direction from where her name was pronounced.

"Kaya, come here."

She got to her feet and followed the voice of the person who had summoned her. She walked onto the cement, and began walking up the stairs.

"Kaya, I have a present for you."

She then began to hop over each step to get to the person who was calling her. She finally reached the top of the steps, and saw a door that was wide open. She slowly walked onto the green door mat that read in letters," Welcome". As she proceeded inside, she saw a shady figure turn into light, it was a woman.

"Kaya love, where have you been? I've been looking all over you. Well here's your present."

The woman handed Kaya a stuffed moogle, with a ribbon on it, and a card attached to it.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

The woman bent down to give Kaya a hug and Kaya reached out her arms to her mother, but then, something pulled the woman back. It was a man. The man began screaming.

"You bitch! I'll teach you to disrespect me!"

The man was much taller than the woman, and so he began beating the woman with his bare fists.

"No! Stop! Please! Not in front of Kaya!!!!"

The man then hit the woman so hard, that it knocked her off her feet. The man then grabbed the woman by the hair.

"Fine, we'll take it in the bedroom!"

Kaya tried to scream out, but no words would come pass her lips. Kaya tried to move, but her body was frozen stiff. She could only hold out her arms out in despair as her mother screamed bloody cries for her husband to stop. This resulted Kaya into tears.

Kaya opened her eyes, and tears were still forming out. She looked around the room. There were yellow curtains flowing in the breeze. She knew she wasn't in her room. Kaya looked down at the covers that lay on top of her; the comforter had patterns on it. A red and white checkered pattern. She looked up to the ceiling as the tears poured out. Kaya then felt a cool rag being pressed up to her head, which caused her to jump. She didn't expect someone to be in here.

"Kaya, you were having nightmare..." Tifa looked into the girls' eyes," And it appears that you haven't gotten over it. Are you alright?"

Kaya nodded in response. She wiped away the tears," Where am I?"

Tifa leaned over next to Kaya, she began to stroke her brown hair softly, she looked at the side of Kaya's face, and "Well Cloud and I had to bring you here. The doctor left before the stigma was cured. Apparently he saw the stigma as a lost cause, so he gave up."

Kaya turned over to look at Tifa, "Did you tell my dad?"

Tifa then stopped stroking Kaya's hair. Tifa sat up in a chair that was right next to the bed, "Well...I couldn't find your dad Kaya. He wasn't at home, and he hasn't been by the bar."

Kaya sat up causing the rag to fall off, "Do you think he's looking for me?"

Tifa picked the rag back up, "That's what Cloud thought...But..."

Kaya slammed her hand onto his bed, "But what? He's not dead is he!?"

Tifa took Kaya's hands, "No, he's not dead. It's just that he left town. He took money out of the bank, and he left town."

Kaya, who was looking down at her hands, looked up to Tifa, "Did he...Abandon me? Was it because I didn't bring home the bacon?"

Tifa removed her hands from Kaya slowly, and she responded quietly," We're not sure why he left...But yes, it looks like he did abandon you. He's been gone for 5 days. That's about as long as you've been out."

Kaya took the covers off of her, and she got out of bed. She ran over to the window and stared, "I've been asleep for 5 days...? I need to go visit mom. She's probably worried. I hope she's not upset with me."

Tifa got up from her chair and slowly walked over to Kaya, she placed her hands onto her small shoulders, "I don't think your mom's upset. In fact I think she's very happy that you didn't get seriously hurt. I bet that she was watching over you."

Kaya only nodded. She gazed outside for what seemed like hours, which was really only 5 minutes. She turned her up, in the direction of Tifa, "Where's Mog?"

Tifa who didn't look down answered, "Yesterday morning, Cloud went back to we had found you. I think it took him almost all day, but he found him. But it the arm was ripped off, so we took it to a friend who was in town. He's really good at fixing things, and even if he can't fix it, I'm sure Shera will. However, you won't be able to see Mog for 3 days."

Kaya's mouth dropped,"Whaaat!? His arm?"

Tifa knelt done, and pulled Kaya into a hug, "Well, at first it was just ripped, but when Cloud went to pick him up, the arm ripped off. It looked like it was chewed on by an animal."

Kaya looked out the window again and muttered to herself, "Oh...Kalm Fangs..."

"Kaya...I have a question."

Kaya turned around to face Tifa, "What is it?"

Tifa looked at Kaya with no expression, "Do you...Have any family members...Other than your father. Like a grandma or an uncle?"

Kaya shook her head, "No...The only thing I have in this world is Mog. Other than him, I'm alone."

Tifa's expression then turned to sympathy, she felt sorry for the girl, "Kaya, I really want you to stay with us, but, we can't afford to keep another child right now. I'm sorry, I really am."

Kaya looked down to the floor, "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to take me in. After all you've done for me; I don't know how I can repay you. Thank you for your kindness." Kaya then bowed before Tifa, and rose smiling at her.

Tifa smiled to Kaya, "But I will try to find a home for you. There has to be someone out there who will take you."

Kaya smiled back to Tifa. Kaya knew that there wasn't a single soul out there who would take her. The only person who loved and wanted her had returned to this planet. Kaya then began to feel empty, yeah she was hungry, but she felt alone.

Tifa looked down to Kaya, "Hey do want some breakfast?"

Kaya shook her head. She didn't want to burden them.

Tifa then felt Kaya's head, which was still warm, "You fever hasn't broken yet, and you need to eat something if you want to get better. I'll make you some eggs, wait up here." Tifa stood up, turned, and left the room.

Kaya walked back to her bed, she covered herself up, and turned over. She was left with the words she had heard from Tifa. Kaya dwelt on the words for a few minutes. Then Kaya fell back to sleep. While Kaya was asleep, she dreamt of nothing. She felt nothing. Kaya then saw the things she once had disappear in front of her. She saw an image of her mother smiling, and then it vanished. She saw her father with his stuff packed, and she saw his image disappear. Kaya then saw an image of Mog, it started to vanish, but it stopped halfway. Kaya opened her eyes again.

* * *

Oh hey, why don't you try reviewing? It'll make me smile. Thanks.

Huggyssupreme


	3. The Plan

Woot woot!!!! I went to Huntington Beach! Well, I didn't get to go to the beach, that'll probably happen next weekend. I was able to go to DelTaco. But I just went there to drop off my cousin, and to pick another one up. It was more of a road trip. Yeah the closest person to being an a-dult was me. The people at the Child Support Office sent me a letter saying that my birthday was in May, and that I'm already 18(not true). I saw a blimp in Long Beach!!!!!!! It was real!!!!!

Well so far, there has been no reviewers. You guys are killin' me. I'm going to cry myself to sleep her soon in the fetal position if I don't get a review...Then again, if I actually get one, I'll probably do the same thing out of joy.

And here is chapter 3!!!!

I do not own Final Fantasy. If I did, I would own a blimp. But I don't. TT

Enjoy.

* * *

Kaya looked around the room; it was the same room she had fallen asleep in. Kaya got out of bed, and walked to the window, either sun had gone down, or it was just coming up. She walked out of the room. She came across some stairs as she stood in the hallway. Kaya held the guard rail and slowly walked down the stairs. She peered to her left saw the bar was empty as she slowly entered it. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard a voice shout to her.

"Hey! No kids in the bar durin' business hours!"

Kaya turned to her right, to find a big black man with corn rows, towering over her. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Kaya, you're up, that's good. You fell asleep again for another 2 days, how are you feeling?" Tifa had entered the bar through the side door.

Kaya had turned her eyes to Tifa and then back to Barret who was looking at Tifa, "I'm fine, but I'm a little hungry..."

Tifa walked over to the bar and went back into a little kitchen, "I'm not surprised, I had made you some eggs, but when I brought them up to you, you had fallen back to sleep. So I ended up giving them to Cloud. Oh, and don't worry about Mog, he should be here tomorrow." Tifa walked back out, and she looked over to Barret, who was still standing next to Kaya, "Barret, this is Kaya, the girl I told you about."

Barret knelt down to the floor and stuck his hand out in front of Kaya, "You're on of Marlene's friends, right? Well any friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Kaya took Barret's hand, which seemed to be 10 times bigger than her hand, and they shook hands, "N-nice to meet you."

Barret nodded his head and stood up," Hey, where's Cloud at?"

Tifa had started making the eggs, and she walked out of the kitchen, with a glass bowl, and some egg yolk in it, "He's out on a delivery, he should be back by noon." Tifa began to stir the egg yolk and looked to Barret, "Do you want some breakfast?"

Barret shook his head and walked over to the bar, he took a seat on the bar stool, "Naw, I already ate." Just as he sat down, Tifa's cell phone began to ring. It was placed on the counter, Barret looked at her phone, "Do ya want me to answer that?"

Tifa shouted over the frying of the eggs, "Sure go ahead."

Barret picked up the phone, "Hello?" He took the phone away from his ears,"its Cid."

Tifa shouted back, "What does he want?"

Barret put the phone next to his ear and asked the question for Tifa, "What do you want?" He then took the phone away from his ear, "Says he can't come tomorrow."

Tifa walked out of the kitchen and held her hand out for the phone. Barret gave her the phone, and Tifa cut Cid off, "What do you mean you can't come?" She looked to Kaya who was still standing on the last step of the stairs, "But Cid, I can't wait...I can't keep her here, unless you want to take her." Tifa paused, and looked to Barret with wide eyes, "Cid, put Shera on. Cid, just do it."

Barret, who sitting there watching Tifa wanted to know what was up, "Hey, what are ya guys talkin' about?"

Tifa put her finger up to her mouth, hinting to Barret to 'hush', she turned away from Barret," Hi, Shera, listen, do you think you can help me out? Okay, well there's this girl that I have here, and she doesn't have any parents, her mom died, and dad walked out on her. Cid has her stuffed moogle and was suppose to bring it tomorrow, but he can't, and I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind being her guardians. It would make Kaya so happy." Tifa listened to what Shera had to say, and then continued, "Yeah, it would work out great. But you have to remodel that room where Cid keeps that car. I'm sure he can move the car into the back yard, seeing how the Tiny Bronco is in the hangar."

Barret started tapping his fingers on the counter, then his phone began to ring, he picked it up, "Whassup? Yeah? But I just left you fools to handle it!!!!! You said you could handle it!!!! So it's not done then? I just got here to spend some time with Marlene, and now I gotta go back, because you damn fools lost the paper work? Do you know how Fed up that is? Yeah, yeah...Alright, I'll be there this afternoon." With that he hung up his phone, "Damn..."

Tifa turned to Barret and looked at him.

Barret looked to Tifa with a confused expression on his face, "Huh? What?"

Tifa didn't answer Barret and responded to Shera, "No, I'm sure Barret won't mind taken her as far as Corel."

Barret slammed his fist onto the table, "What the hell you talkin' about? Why you gettin' me involved in this?" He got up from where he was sitting and went around behind the bar; he went into the kitchen and started cooking the eggs.

Tifa continued, "Then I can call Nanaki and ask him to bring her to Cosmo to stay the night, and then have him bring her to Nibelheim so Vincent can watch her. I'm sure he won't mind." Tifa nodded her head for a few moments, "Oh yeah, that's right, he might not that experienced in baby sitting...Hmmm well we could have Yuffie can pick her up, and then have Yuffie take Kaya to Wutai for a week or so, and then have her send Kaya to Rocket Town."

Kaya just stood there as Tifa talked on the phone, she could make out what was going on, but she knew that she was going to be briefed again on the subject when she hung up.

Again, Tifa continued on the phone, "So how does Cid feel about all of this?" Tifa nodded her head again, "Well I'm sure that he'll get over it. Once he meets Kaya I'm sure he'll like her. Well I gotta go, Barret's making Kaya breakfast; hopefully it won't burn to a crisp." Tifa laughed, "Okay, thank you very much, bye." And she hung up the phone.

* * *

Please take some time and review. Each review is charity. So please donate a review for the people at the huggyssupreme medical center. You could save a life! )

Huggyssupreme


	4. Connections

Late update, and so far only one review. I'm soooo happy! sniff Okay we're suppose to be moving off the mountain sometime soon. Everything is almost gone, I have no TV or VCR/DVD player to watch movies. I only have a PSP to play Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. Good game. I've thought about pulling out my portable DVD player to watch some anime, but I'm a lazy turd. A lazy turd who is 18!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, If I did, I would've chosen to move to Ireland, or Canada, somewhere NORMAL.

Well here's Chapter 4!

Smile and Enjoy!

* * *

Kaya walked over to the bar, she hopped up and took a seat on the bar stool, 2 seats away from where Barret had been sitting. She looked up to Tifa, "Soooooo..."

Tifa looked to Kaya and replied, "Sooooooo. I know that you just lost your father. And that your home is here, but I found some people who are willing to take you in, and take care of you. I'm sure you'll like them, they are very nice people, well Shera is, but Cid can be difficult with his language."

Kaya rubbed her finger on the counter in a circle, "So they're your friends then?"

Tifa nodded her head, "Yup."

Kaya continued to rub her fingers, but this time in the form of a square, "Will I be able to come here again...To visit? I mean, mom, she'll be here all alone."

Tifa smiled, "She won't be here all alone. She'll always be with you where ever you go. But sure, you can come and visit, just as long as it's okay with your Uncle Cid and Aunt Shera."

Kaya returned the smile to Tifa, she was happy to hear that from her. The words Tifa spoke made her feel a little better. But she was sad that she wouldn't be able to visit her as often, "Can I ask you to go visit her for me, when you can?"

Tifa grabbed her small hands that were still on the counter, "You bet."

Barret then walked out of the kitchen with a plate of scrambled eggs, and jelly toast, "Alright, breakfast is made, an' no Tifa, it's not ruined!" Barret smirked as he placed the plate in front of Kaya along with a fork and 2 napkins, "And you better hurry up an' eat so you can go change an' get your stuff."

Kaya took the napkins, and placed one onto her lap and the other next to her plate. She looked up to Barret, "Thank you very much."

Barret rubbed the back of his head and looked to Tifa, "Yo Tifa, what'd Cid have to say about all this?"

Tifa picked up her phone and place it into her pocket, "Well, he had alot to say, but Shera doesn't seem to mind at all. In fact I think she's excited. The two of them live together, yet neither of them has made a move in their relationship."

Barret was fixing a loose corn row that he had felt when rubbing his head, "Yeah, just like you an' Cloud." Barret had been looking down to the ground as he fixed it, and had turned his eyes onto Tifa as he finished his sentence; the look he was receiving wasn't a very nice one. He left the corn row as it was and headed to the stairs, "Uh...I gotta go find Marlene now. I have to tell her that I can't stay long today." He then ran up before Tifa could respond.

Kaya had finished her eggs. She wiped her mouth with the napkin on her lap and used her other napkin to clean the area around her. She hopped off the barstool and headed for the kitchen where she met Tifa.

Tifa looked down to Kaya and took the plate from her, "Don't worry about it, just go get changed okay?"

Kaya started to head back, but stopped, "What about my stuff?"

Tifa rinsed the plate off and stuck it into some soapy water, "I packed your things yesterday while you were sleeping. I also came across a picture of your mom in your father's room. I guess your family was pretty close with President Shinra and his father."

Kaya turned around, "Huh? Why do you say that?"

Tifa was now drying her hands on a nearby towel, "Well I saw a lot of pictures of your father with the Shinras. I only saw one picture of your mother with Rufus."

Kaya turned again and headed for the stairs, "Yeah, dad knew them pretty well. He and mom would go places with them."

Tifa walked over to Kaya and held her hand as they went up the stairs, "How long did they know eachother?"

Tifa led Kaya into Tifa's room, where Kaya had been sleeping. Tifa pulled out some clothes out of a small suitcase for Kaya to wear. A towel and a washcloth were folded neatly on the floor, Tifa handed them to her. Kaya took the clothes from Tifa, "They knew eachother long before I was born that's what mom told me."

Tifa looked to Kaya, "Really? I'm surprised." Tifa walked out of the room and into the hall, "Over here, this is where the bathroom is. Hurry and shower, you have to leave soon."

Kaya went into the bathroom and Tifa prepared the shower for Kaya. She walked out of the bathroom and heard the door click. She walked further down the hall and into Marlene's room where she found Barret playing with Marlene.

Barret had been tossing Marlene in the air, he stopped and set Marlene down; he then looked up to Tifa, "What was all that talk about that girl knowing Shinra?"

Tifa leaned against the doorframe, "Well it appears that there was a connection in the family, but I guess they lost touch after Meteor. It's nothing to worry about."

Barret picked Marlene back up, and placed her on his right shoulder. Marlene took her fathers neck gently as Barret held his newly enhanced arm gun, "Don't go tellin' me it's nothin'. That girl's family was in with the Shinra's. Who knows, she might be on a hit list. You don't know if her family owed them. With them Turks workin' for their boss, Kaya could end up dead."

Tifa sighed, "Barret, I don't think the Turks are into killing anymore. I think they're more of a police force who are still into some shady work on the side. I think they're trying to at least atone for what they've done."

Barret lowered his arm gun altering it back into a metal hand, "Yeah, maybe you're right." Barret walked over to the door, and Tifa moved out of his way, he walked down the hall and approached the stairs, "Tell Kaya to meet me downstairs when she's ready." With that Barret walked down the stairs.

Marlene looked up to Tifa, "Tifa, why does Kaya have to go? Denzel likes her, very much. He'll miss her."

Tifa bent to Marlene, "Kaya can't stay here. There's no room for her." Tifa paused for a moment, "Hmmmm is that why Denzel has been avoiding her?"

Marlene bobbed her head up and down, she put her right finger to her lips, "Ssshhh, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. But since the whole incident with Kaya, Denzel feels like he can't protect her, kind of like a body guard."

Tifa glanced down to the wooden floor, she felt sad for taking Kaya away from him. Tifa looked up; she heard the bathroom door open and saw Kaya walk out. Tifa turned her attention back to Marlene and whispered, "Listen, I'll talk to Denzel later, but can you find him for me? I think he should at least say goodbye to Kaya before she goes."

Marlene nodded her head and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall past Kaya, and down the stairs out of sight.

Tifa stood up and walked over to Kaya, her hair was mostly dried, and up in pig tails. Kaya wore the clothes that Tifa had picked out for her, which was a green t-shirt with flowers that were stitched along the edges, and a pair of blue jeans. Tifa looked down to Kaya, "Are you almost ready?"

Kaya slowly moved her head up and down, she was dreading her departure, "I hung my towel and wash cloth onto the rack inside." Kaya pointed inside the bathroom.

Tifa smiled, "Thanks, Cloud usually leaves his towel on the floor overnight, and when I go in there in the morning it smells because of the mildew that's collected." Tifa popped her inside, the bathroom was clean. Tifa began to wonder if Kaya had heard her conversation with Barret. Tifa then remembered, "Oh, Barret said to meet him downstairs when you're ready to go."

Kaya walked over to the steps, she placed one hand on the banister, "Are my things down there?"

Tifa walked over into her room, and then came out with the small suitcase full of Kaya's clothes, "You clothes are in here, along with your pictures." Tifa handed them to Kaya.

Kaya took the suitcase and walked downstairs, she saw Barret who motioned for her to follow him. Marlene hugged her Dad, "When are you coming back?"

Barret shrugged his big shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, Okay?"

Marlene nodded her head. Tifa looked down to Kaya, "You're going to have fun with Cid and Shera. Call us when you get there." Tifa knelt beside Kaya and took her left hand; she placed a black cell phone into her tiny hand.

Kaya looked at the cell phone and then To Tifa, she instantly embraced her for a hug, big tears streamed down her face, "Thank you...Sniff for everything."

Tifa held her for a moment and then released her, "Go on, Barret's going to be late."

Barret grunted and headed for the door, "I'll see you guys later." He waved and walked out the door. Kaya took her suitcase and followed him. She watched as Barret got into his truck, she slowly headed towards it. She opened the passenger door and set her suitcase onto the floor, Kaya then climbed in and put her seat belt on. Barret started the truck, and they drove off.

* * *

Please take some time and review. Each review is charity. So please donate a review for the people at the huggyssupreme medical center. You could save a life: )

Huggyssupreme


	5. Road Trip

Wow, it's been a while. A lot has happened. In fact last yr I made a 3 day journey to New York. This place is fairly nice but somehow I always manage to live out in the middle of nowhere, my luck I suppose.

I felt pity for this story. So much can be done with it.

Smile and Enjoy!

* * *

Kaya watched as they left Edge City, she really didn't want to leave. It wasn't long until they reached the Mountain Pass. The Mountain Pass was built after Meteor, people needed to get to Junon for supplies, and taking the cave route was to dangerous with the fiends running loose. Kaya gazed out the window, the trees were already starting to change colors. Barret was doing 75 in the Mountain Pass, he wanted to make up for loss time. He glanced over to Kaya and saw her staring out the window, he could tell by her expression that she was sad. Barret didn't how to treat the situation, it was rare for Marlene to be sad, and cheering people up wasn't in his department. The more Barret began to think, the more the silence began to sink in, and he didn't like it, he reached over to the radio and turned it on to a talk show. The broad casting of the talk show was comming in from Junon.

Kaya looked over to Barret as the talk show broke her from her thoughts, she remembered the black cell phone that Tifa had given to her. She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it for a moment, she flipped it open and pressed select, she viewed the numbers that Cloud had inserted, she scrolled down to Denzel's number. Barret, again glanced over to the kid, he saw her cell phone, "Oh Marlene has one too, you can keep in touch with her, and Denzel. Ya know that boy talks about you non stop, it's annoyin' really." Kaya liked Denzel too, but she knew that he would eventually forget about her, young love is not meant to last long. Kaya thought, _"I know he'll forget about me, he'll probably like someone else like...Yuki."_ Kaya flipped the phone shut, she looked forward and saw that they were out of the Mountain Pass, she also a weird looking building, she paused for a moment, staring at it, and finally exclaimed, "Wow!! Is that Fort Condor!?" Barret laughed at her reaction, "Sure is, you see that egg up there?" Kaya nodded her head, Barret then said, "That's a condor egg. There was one there a few years ago, but it hatched, that must be its egg. The people there protect the egg." Kaya thought for a moment and then asked, "What are they protecting it from?" Barret sped up a bit, "They protect it from bad people who want to harm it." Kaya realized what he was saying, "Oh, I get it..."

It wasn't long until they had reached Junon Harbor. The city looked alot healthier than the last time Barret was here with Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, and Nanaki. Shinra wasn't around anymore to pollute the place, and the city council stopped use of the Underwater Reactor, they now use Hydropower for electricity. Barret pulled up to the ferry, he rolled his window down and handed the girl 15 gil. The girl smiled and asked, "So how is Cloud?" Barret looked up, "Huh? Who're you?" The girl laughed, "I thought you would forget, it's me Priscilla." Barret was shocked, three 3 yrs sure changed her, she was taller, and matured, "Is that you? Damn you've grown." Priscilla laughed, "Yeah, you've changed too, is that your daughter?" Barret shook his head, "Nah, my daughters friend, I'm taking her to a friends to live." Priscilla smiled at Kaya, "Moving to a new place... you must be scared..." Priscilla then took a bracelet off, and handed it to her, "Here, take this, you can show it off to your new friends." Kaya took the gift, it was a pink hemp bracelet that was hand made, Kaya looked to Priscilla, "Did you make this?" Priscilla replied, "Yup." Kaya smiled at the bracelet, then looked back up to Priscilla, "Thank you." Priscilla returned her smiled, "No problem, now hurry on through, or the ferry will leave without you." Barret waved, "Alright, you take care now. Say hello to Mr. Dolphin for me." Priscilla laughed, "Will do." Barret pulled onto the ferry, and it wasn't long until it took off.

Kaya looked to Barret after putting the bracelet on, "How does she know Cloud? And who's Mr. Dolphin?" Barret chuckled and reminiced for a moment before saying, "Mr. Dolphin lives near the harbor, Priscilla swims with him. She uses a whistle to teach him tricks, like a dog. She was attacked by a monster that was lurking near the underwater reactor. After we took care of him Cloud had to give her C.P.R." Barret let out a small chuckle, "I bet now he wouldn't mind dating her..." Kaya looked up to Barret but didn't quite understand. Kaya watched the ocean, the reflection of the sun looked pretty in the waves. Her eyelids grew heavy and she soon fell asleep. Barret looked down to Kaya, she looked exhausted and still a bit pale, he figured the stress would do that to a kid.

When Kaya opened her eyes, they were no longer on the ferry, in fact Barret had pulled off to the side of the road in Costa Del Sol. He got out of the car and walked into the bar. Barret looked to the bartender and asked if he had kool aid. The bartender didn't know Barret, but he was familiar with him. Barret regularly stopped in here on his way to work. The bartender gave him the kool aid and Barret left returning to the truck.

Barret looked to Kaya who handed her the kool aid and a sandwhich, "Here, eat up."

Kaya at first refused the meal, "No thanks, I'm not hungry." After her statement her stomach then growled really loud, she smiled sheepishly, "Okay, maybe I am." She took the meal and said gratefully, "Thank you very much!"

* * *

Check out my other story!

But most importantly, review!

Huggyssupreme


	6. Meeting

**Hello! Sorry I've been away. I really like this story, I've been adding to it. Trying to get my write on.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy

* * *

**

Kaya wiped the crumbs off her mouth with her napkin, she looked around noticed there were men in spedos, they all talked with a certain accent, she looked over to Barret who was tearing into his beef on weck. Kaya stared in amazement, it must have been the size of Barret and the size of the sandwich, it was like watching a Bandersnatch ripping into a Boundfat, it was a sight to behold.

Barret looked down at the kid and couldn't help but notice how she was staring, he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth and said to her with a dry mouth, "Don't you know it's rude to stare? What's up anyway?" He grabbed his juice and swallowed it down, finishing it off.

Kaya had waited for him to finish before asking, "Why do those men talk like that?" She pointed at the group of men in speedos, some of them overheard her and turned around to look.

Barret saw the attention Kaya was attracting, "I'll tell ya in the truck, it's time to go..now."

Kaya asked again after Barret, who was now doing 80 mph, loaded her into the truck, "So why do those guys talk different?"

Barret sighed, it was going to be a while before he could show his face in that pub again, and they really served a delicious beef on weck too, he glanced at the girl who was still bugging about the question, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Kaya was adamant to get some answers, "You said you would tell me in the truck, now you're not going to tell me at all?"

Barret replied with a bit of frustration in his tone, he wasn't very good at talking about the choices people choose regarding their sexuality, he wasn't sure how he was going to give Marlene the "talk" of course he was hoping Tifa would help him out in that department. This was getting to be too much to handle, he thought this was going to be a simple quiet drive, "Why do kids have to ask so many damn questions?" He responded with the only thing he could think of at the moment, "You shouldn't have pointed at them, that was very rude."

Rude adjusted his glasses nervously, it had been a while since he received direct phone call from the President, it must have been his tone that was setting Rude on edge. Rufus was still upset with them for letting Cloud get too involved with Kadaj, since that incident most of their movements had been closely monitored by Reeve and the WRO. However Tseng managed to recruit nameless people to serve as double agents working in high positions in the WRO which put some ease into the former Presidents mind, he still had some control and enough power to have people fear him. Rude looked at his watch, he did not want to be late, he called to his partner who seemed to be fidgeting with his rod, "Reno, let's go."

Reno who had been leaning on the railing, twirling his infamous Electro-Mag rod jumped up and followed his partner into the lodge located at Healin, it served as one of their many bases. As Reno caught up with Rude he asked, "Feels like old times, going to meetings and all."

"That's precisely the point."

Both Reno and Rude who were now tense, turned to see Tseng approaching from behind, Reno asked, "What do you mean?"

Tseng smiled as he saw them jump out of their skins, he always liked getting the best of Reno even if it meant getting Rude in the process as well, "The President had me look into to something, something that has been on his mind for quite a few years now..we'll talk about this in my office." Tseng held the door to his office open.

Rude and Reno both entered the dark room, Tseng flipped the switch on revealing a sleeping Elena, he shut the door rather loud, loud enough to wake the sleeping Turk, she jumped in her seat, Reeve smiled, "That makes three..."

Elena sat up straight, quickly organizing the files she had used as a pillow to cushion her head, she then began fixing her hair and smoothing out her uniform, "Sir, I didn't mean, I'm sorry, it was because the-"

Tseng interrupted Elena's rambling, he knew she would drag out every detail if he didn't, "It's alright, I understand."

Reno who was now leaning up against a wall interjected, "How can you understand all that incessant babbling?"

Elena shot a death glare at Reno. She had constantly suffered his verbal abuse. It was something she had gotten use to over the years. It did get under her skin, he was always humiliating her in front of Tseng, making her look bad in front of their boss, someone she liked.

Tseng sat down in his chair, he turned away from the others, flipping open the blinds, admiring how soldiers of the WRO took shifts scouting this place, keeping a close eye on them, he flipped them closed, "Funny how we've been making up for all our mistakes in the past few years, protecting and rebuilding Midgar..."

Elena who worked closely with her boss sensed a change in his mood, it was almost as if he was sad, she couldn't help but ask, "But sir, isn't that a good thing? Aren't we trying to earn the trust of the people?"

Reno stretched out his arms, he was bored, he hated it whenever Tseng started rambling, it was a trait he and Elena shared, a trait he could not stand, "Can you just get to the point?" He leaned back on the wall, he hated the begining of every meeting or briefing he had to attend.

Tseng shook his head completely ignoring Reno, he answered Elena, "Yes and no. Honestly I don't believe we will ever be in the position we once were in. I think in time, we'll fade into the shadows of the WRO." He paused for a moment, "During the war with Wutai, a weapon was created to bring a swift victory to the long dragged out war. That was to be used if SOLDIER had failed. 10 years ago, Scarlet had Hojo reconstruct the Proud Clod, a special account was set in place; more than half of the tax payers money went into the account. However, Hojo never touched it, it was like him to steal from the late President."

Elena curiously asked the same question that was on Rude and Reno's mind, "Well if he didn't use it, what happened to the money sir?"

Tseng smiled, he liked it when people asked questions just not too many, he lowered his voice causing his employees to have to strain to hear what their boss was saying, "Up until now the President had been trying to figure that out. There was a manager who worked on the 66th floor, went by the name of Lee Asano, he was good friends of the Shinra family, so was his wife until she became pregnant. Anyway, after all the chaos with AVALANCHE, Sephiroth, and Meteor, it was difficult to track down most of our former employees, the WRO obtained most of our records. We were lucky enough to receive a copy of the data, which contains every bit of information on the employees and their families. We were also able to track him down in Edge, for someone who created one of the biggest schemes in the Shinra Company, he had the nerve to stick close to the scene of the crime which I think is an even bigger insult. However he was probably doing it for the sake of his family...His wife died not too long ago, he left town abandoning his daughter who will soon be in the care of Cid Highwind. Elena and I will continue to track down Mr. Asano, if he does not comply...Then Rude, you and Reno will take the girl to Mideel where you will await further orders." Tseng stopped leaving the floor open for questions.

Rude felt that Mr. Asano wouldn't oblige to their demands he broke the silence, "And what if he doesn't have the money?"

Tseng shook his head, "I thought of that myself. We still have friends in Junon, it just so happens I know someone who works at the Federal Bank there. I had him look into everyone who has a checking account with them, it turns out Mr. Asano is their most valued client. I've learned he has bought a share in the WRO which has increased his interest by a lot. He has invested the money wisely into other projects which as a former employee, I would expect no less."

Reno was skeptical about this mission, "Sounds like we're talking big bucks here, why the risk? What does the President want to do with all of that money?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow unsure if he should divulge the information he knew of, he wasn't even sure where to begin with this, "The President is funding a project...a scientific one."

Elena who had been reviewing Lee Asano's file and listening to the conversation at the same time, looked up, "Scientific? What's the project? It can't be that groundbreaking"

Reno looked to Elena, it was almost unbelievable that she knew nothing of this, she did work work close with Tseng. Then again, Tseng was good at hiding information, especially when it was considered to be classified, he smirked, _"I guess that's why he's the boss."_

Tseng leaned looked at each of his colleagues, knowing what he was about to say would really peak their curiosity, "It involves the life stream."

Rude who had been sitting remained silent.

Elena and Reno who were shocked, both at the same time questioned their boss, "What?"

Elena shook her head, "This doesn't make sense, we tried using the Planet as an energy source and we failed, people won't buy into that trick anymore."

Tseng nodded his head, "You're right but that's not what we're using it for, similar idea though."

Rude broke his silence, "Then what are we using it for?"

Tseng looked to Reno as he explained, "The life stream consists of energy, it produces life. We were using too much energy, hurting the planet, which is why WEAPON attacked us. The energy we were using could have brought life to over millions of SOLDIERS."

Reno stared back at Tseng, "That's impossible, SOLDIER was created with mako infusions and Jenova cells. We would have the mako just not the cells, besides, only Hojo was into that."

Tseng didn't say anything.

Reno's eyes widened, "What? Are you serious? That demented freak is alive? How did he survive?"

Tseng shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know how he is alive but he was found in Mideel."

Elena asked as soon as she heard where the scientist was found, "Mideel? Is that where he's been hiding?"

Tseng again shrugged, "I was told that's where he was found, he's been moving around since. He came into contact with the President when the geo stigma was booming. He told the President he could create a new army for him fusing mako with the geo stigma."

Elena stared for a moment, realizing what he was saying, "You mean, Hojo created Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz?"

Tseng nodded his head, "Yes and he considered Kadaj to be a success."

Reno blinked, "But he died."

Rude clarified for his partner, "But he was successful in bringing back Sephiroth."

Tseng then spoke his thoughts out loud, "Knowing Hojo, he probably wants to see how many Sephiroths he can create using mako, geo stigma, and Jenova cells."

Reno said in thought, "You would think he would be running out of Jenova cells..."

Tseng replied to Reno, "Which is why Hojo wants Mr. Asano's daughter..."

Elena tried wrapping her mind around this whole mission. First they were the ones who demolished Midgar, then they were trying to rebuild it, now they were getting involved with creating a new army for another take over, she shook her head, "I don't get it."

Tseng sighed in confusion, "Neither do I. But the President would not ask us to do this if he thought it could not be accomplished. It's our job."

* * *

**Sooooo tell me what you think! I mainly want to hear positive feedback but at this point, I'll take what I can get...Not that I'm easy or anything ;)**

**-Huggys  
**


End file.
